The New Vampire Hunter
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: While on a mission to train the next Vampire he ends up falling for her instead? Will Henry be ale to put his feelings aside for young Jenifer Lincoln and train her for her destiny as a Vampire Hunter or will his feelings for her become to strong?
1. Henry's new love

**Henry's New Love**

My friends and I went out for a drink on the chilly October night. My friends Tiffany and Sarah walked beside me. We were the queens of Boston and we walked the street as though we owned the place. I wasn't particularly a drinker. My friends were more the type that would hit on any living man with a pulse. I merely like to sit back and wait for someone to ask me my name. I was a very shy sort but I survived.

We went to the Bean Town pub to get warm. It was cramped in the small pub. There was barely a place to sit. There was a side bar that had three empty chairs. We took our seats and Sara ordered us our drinks. They went to work looking for any unchained man.

"Oh hello hottie just walked through the door coming this way." Sarah jumped off her stool and went to meet the newcomer. I rolled my eyes and sipped my Sam Logger.

I didn't realize that I was alone until I went to talk to Tiffany and found her seat taken by a man with dark brown eyes. His hair almost as dark as his eyes. He looked absolutely handsome and the scariest thing was he was looking right at me.

* * *

My mouth was tongue tied looking at the beauty in front of me. She looked just like my late wife. My mind went blank and I couldn't make a comprehensive response. I couldn't believe that this girl this spry young thing could be the next vampire hunter! I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Uh can I buy you a drink?" I asked with nothing else to say to her. She giggled holding up her half full glass of beer. I searched my mind trying to introduce myself and tell her of her life's mission. I couldn't find any words to say none at all. Two girls came to her and pulled her off the bar stool as a song played over the intercom.

"I'm fine thank you I don't need to dance." She let go of one of the girl's hands and let them come back to her like flies.

"Come on Jenny there's more to life than looking out windows wishing that something will happen you just have to live it." The girl smiled and my stone-dead heart beat up faster. The council had told me that she was related to my old friend Abraham Lincoln but I never thought that she would also be related to my late wife as well.

Jenny Lincoln stayed seated on the barstool next to me fervently telling her friends that she didn't want to dance.

"Come on Jenny it's your twenty-first birthday you're supposed to get drunk and laid all on the same night." Jenny just shook her head. I didn't see what the harm in a drink was. The girl had barely touched her glass since I had sat down. In the five minutes since I had sat at the barstool I learned more of my target than the council would let on.

The council had warned me that this girl would walk out of the bar at precisely nine o'clock letting her friends find their own way back home. She would then get lost and get attacked by a vampire. It was my mission to protect her and teach her all about hunting vampires. The fact that she looked exactly like my dear wife was incentive enough to protect her.

* * *

I was getting tired of my friends relentlessly trying to get me hooked on a man I wasn't interested in meeting I decided it was time to get a ride home. I put my hat, scarf, and gloves, which I had discarded once I sat down at the sidebar, back on. I headed toward the door only pausing for a moment to turn around. "Hey if any of you men are decent enough to take my friends home I'll be thankful!" I called uselessly. There were so many people talking at the same time I don't think that anyone heard me.

It was nine at night and it was freezing out. I blew into my hands to warm them up. I didn't like gloves because they still made my hands numb. It had been an awfully cold fall so far and I could tell by the milky clouds surrounding the moon that snow was not too far behind.

I had walked for a long time just staring down at my shows making myself all the more invisible to the masses. I hadn't realized that I took a wrong turn until I looked up at the dead end ahead of me. I turned around to get my bearings and didn't recognize the street sign.

There was a drunk stumbling into the alleyway. He walked toward me. "Hey cutie you look good enough to eat." I looked at his face in the moonlight and all of my senses came to a halt. His face was paler than the moon his eyes were lack as coal and protruding from his mout were two white fangs!

I screamed as the man lunged at me. He grabbed me by the neck and knocked me into the opposite wall. My head was spinning. I could feel unconsciousness coming on fast. The last thing I saw before passing out was a tall figure coming to my rescue and beat up the scary monster man.

* * *

**it's been a while since I've written anything and when I read this book I fell in love with Henry. He is going to be my favorite when I finally get my friend to watch the movie with me. I love you Henry! :)**


	2. The Legacy

**The Legacy**

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. There were no windows in the room that was in. There was a small fire burning in an old hearth. There was a young man my age at a desk writing by the light of a hissing old looking lamp. He seemed intent on his work that he hadn't noticed that I had woken up. There was a splitting pain in my back and the back of my head. I moaned making the man look up at me.

He smiled at me, he seemed quite relieved that I was alive. "You're awake good, good." How can he be so calm he just kidnapped me! I screamed out loud covering myself up more the thin coversheet of the bed that I was in my only protection from me and him. He held his as if to surrender to a cop. "I'm not going to hurt you I saved you don't you remember?" He asked calmly. I wracked my racing mind for anything that happened to get me from the company of my friends to this dark and scary place with a man who could do who knows what to me. Flashes of last night flashed in my mind. I left the bar after my friends tried to no avail to get me drunk. I walked down the street and turned the wrong way getting lost. I turned around to find a drunk had followed me and he said that I was good enough to eat and then he lunged on me.

"I remember up to the part where the strange drunk lunged at me and then it all went black." The man that I saw now held the gas lamp in his hand so I could see his face. "You're the guy that tried to buy me a drink!" Oh my god the man from the bar kidnapped me and was going to do unspeakable things to me! I clutched the blanket of the bed even closer to my body.

"I won't hurt you I promise." He said coming closer. I held up my hand.

* * *

"Don't come any closer!" The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Honestly I won't hurt you I'm not like that man who was trying to hurt you last night. He was out to kill you I was merely thereto stop it." He crept a little closer with the lamp in one hand and a basin filled with water. "I'm just going to dress your wounds don't worry. After this I promise I won't' touch you any farther." He gently put a hand on the top of my head. Gently he unwound the linin binding my head. I felt suddenly dizzy and drifted back under the cover of the bed.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I knew that when I woke up again the man that had been there before was gone. I looked around the place. The only light coming from the burning embers in the fire place. There was a creaking of floorboards overhead, someone was coming. I held my breath as the footsteps came closer and then they came down a set of wooden steps.

With each step that mystery person took the faster my heart sped up. Finally the man from earlier emerged with a wash basin and another roll of linin. He smiled at me. "You're looking well this morning. Are you hungry?" He asked me casually. This man has kidnapped me, didn't bother to bring me to a hospital, and he's asking me if I'm hungry? He sure is a strange kidnapper. I shook my head.

"How long have I been out?" wondering what time it was. I was starting to worry about my friends and if they were worried about me. The man with the intense brown eyes looked away from me and mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that can you repeat what you said?"

"I said you've been out for three days now." I gasped I assumed that it was just a little rest I didn't realize that I was out for that long of a time period.

"Three days!" I got out of the bed noticing that I wasn't wearing any clothes I pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around my slender form. "Where are my clothes?" the man nodded to a dresser where my clothes were neatly folded and placed on top. The man must have noticed my hesitation of getting my clothes so he put his things on a side tale and left the room. I groped in the darkness until I felt the wood of the dresser. I had to dress in complete darkness because there was not a window in the room to light my way. The man had left one of the old gas lamps on. I took it as an invitation to explore my captor's home.

I went out into the hallway and noticed that this was more than just a small room. I followed the hall and noticed that it was an entire labyrinth of rooms. There was a set of stairs and door. Shafts of light were pouring through. I went up the stairs and ended up in an empty room with windows. I looked down at myself and noticed my shirt is covered in blood.

The door to the false cabin swung open and the man from the other day came in bearing food. "You're not supposed to be up and about your wounds haven't fully healed." He said looking at me worriedly. I frowned at him.

* * *

"What happened to me?" I asked him not looking at him but rather looking at my shirt and how bloody it was. The man sighed and put his groceries by the door and sat down in the only chair in the room. He stretched out his legs in front of him.

"Alright I guess I put it off for too long. That man that attacked you the other night was a vampire." I cocked my head to the side. That's impossible vampires aren't even real. They only exist in the ink of books. "Lucky for you I was there and got rid of him and took care of you. I didn't do anything other than heal your wounds I promise."

"I'm sorry but I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Vampires are not real genius they're only myths. How the hell am I supposed to know you didn't molest me while I was asleep?" The man put his face in his hands and shook his hands and shook his head.

"I promise on my honor as a man that I did not molest you in your sleep. As for the vampires they are as real as you and I. In every state and providence on every continent of the world there are vampires. Some like myself tend to lend into human life not feasting on them unless it is absolute necessary. There are others who would rather feast until they are drunk with the blood. Those are the bad vampires, those are the ones that you must look out for as the new vampire hunter." I started laughing despite my injuries. This guy was cracked and now he kidnapped me trying to convince me that I'm some sort of vampire hunter like Abraham Lincoln was in that book.

"I don't believe your story sir now if you excuse me I have some calls to make." I said stepping toward the door. Before I could get to the door the man had beaten me to the door and held it shut with his body.

"It's not a lie and I can see your potential like I could see your great, great, great, great, grandfather's you are destined to be the greatest vampire hunter that ever lived. You Jenifer Lincoln are the next Vampire hunter." Yep this guy was cracked I needed to find a way out of here before I got sucked into this man's delusion. "If I prove to you that vampires are real will you stay and hear me out?" He asked his eyes impaling upon me.

"Fine but I doubt you can convince me." I said folding my hands in front of me noticing the blood had dried already. The man's eyes became wider until they were two black orbs. Two white fangs unsheathed themselves from the top of his canines. He was a monster!

* * *

**There I updated hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
